


Not What I Expected

by Sammy_Yukina_Valdez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blue lion as a cat, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Yukina_Valdez/pseuds/Sammy_Yukina_Valdez
Summary: Lance is the son of a king and queen, but he's only the middle child. It was his parents decision to marry him off to the most mysterious kingdom aroun. No one knew what it was like, everyone who went in was either stuck there and heard of, or they disappeared. Lance was scared of going there, and he knew he had no choice but to go for his family. He's away from home now, afraid and alone. The prince he's marrying is the heir for the throne, Takashi Shirogane. How will their relationship go. Lance is afraid, but he wants to get comfortable here and he doesn't know how long that might take.





	1. Chapter 1: Leaving home

Lance didn’t want to be married yet. Though he had no say in the matter. He was being married into a larger richer family for the benefit of their family. He was stuck in the situation, unable to say no.

His heart hurt, the knowledge that his parents would sell him off hurting him. He wasn’t really good at fighting and he was just the middle child. Not a young one, too young to be married, and never going to be on the throne.

He was to be married to Takashi Shirogane, one of the princes to the neighboring kingdom. It wasn’t known what the princes looked like, having been hidden from public view. They didn’t even know which one was the first prince, in line for the throne.

There were many rumors about the kingdom, but none from inside the kingdom. It was all from neighboring towns and villages, wondering why it always seemed so peaceful but quiet in the kingdom.

Lance sighed in thought as he finished packing his clothes. His parents weren’t even going to go to the wedding, the marriage only being a source of money for them. He shook his head and sighed, making sure to pack his favorite outfits. Then picking up his beautiful kitten. They had just gotten her recently and he had gotten permission from the kingdom that he was allowed to keep her and bring her with him when he left, the other kingdom agreeing as well.

Sighing he pressed his cheek against her, sighing as she purred comfortingly. “I don’t wanna go to an unknown place with random people. What if they’re mean..” he whispered, getting startled as there was a knock on the door. “Prince, it’s time for you to be seen off,” said the guard, leaving right after he spoke.

Sighing he put Azul in her small little carrying crate and grabbed his small bag. It wasn’t big, he didn’t want to seem too eager or brig too much stuff. All he had packed was his small silver band from he kingdom, his favorite outfits, stuff for Azul, and his skin care items.

He grabbed his bag and carried them to the front den, Azul mewling softly as he walked. Lance forced back tears and swallowed the lump trying to form in his throat. The only people there were his nana, the staff, and his best friend Hunk. “I’m gonna miss you Lance,” he said, wrapping the skinnier boy up in a giant hug.

“I’m gonna miss you too my man. Take care of everyone while I’m gone,” he said, smiling sadly as his arm was grabbed by a guard. “Time to leave,” Lance whimpered and smiling sadly at Hunk.

“See you soon,” he said as he was dragged out. Quietly he was herded into the carriage with his bags and he sat down heavily. He leaned up against the small window looking out over the small town surrounding his kingdom. It was bustling with life, and he knew that he would miss it.

The travel was really long and he was half asleep as he arrived. Quietly he got out as he arrived. His eyes wandered as he walked further in, accompanied by three guards. One with strikingly white hair, a re headed one, and a short one with brown hair. He bit his lip as he walked, unsure how to feel as he walked up to the gates of the kingdom. His eyes widened as he was walked in, it was beautiful. Distinct concrete roads with chalk drawings from earlier in the mornings. Small empty market stalls and large houses and more stores. It was so homey and welcoming. As he walked further he tried to stay awake. Azul’s meowing the only thing tethering him to consciousness at the moment in the dark and quiet kingdom.

It was a long walk to the castle. As they arrived the smaller one did something that Lance couldn’t make out and the gates opened. He was ushered in and his jaw fell open in awe. The castle was even bigger in person, it being made out of seemingly perfect concrete and stone. Lance walked inside and was blown away even more. The floors were white marble and there were pillars of the same white marble guiding the way in deeper to a throne room.

As he walked in he saw peeks of people, servants he guessed, peeking out of doors and hallways. He shuffled into the throne room, looking at the thrones that were occupied. It was the Queen and King and two smaller thrones were occupied as well. The king stood up with a bright smile. “Welcome to our Kingdom! It was quite dark out but the town is usually very beautiful and full of life! We’re so honored to have you here to marry into our family, thank you for agreeing to the marriage,” the kind gushed out, starting to talk about to kingdom.

Lance was wide eyed as he looked at him, taking in what he said the best he could. The queen finally stopped his rambling and sat him down. “You must be tired young prince, let’s have your betrothed take you to your quarters to rest,” she said with an obvious smirk. A man stood up, who he assumed as Takashi Shirogane, and oh dear Lance was doomed. He was super hot, his white tips only making him look older and sexier. His shoulders were broad and in his tight shirt it showed off the muscles as he moved.

“Nice to meet you Prince, I’m Takashi Shirogane, call me Shiro. Let’s take you to your room,” he said and offered his arm up. Lance hesitantly took it and almost instantly he was dragged out of the throne room by Shiro. The warmth coming off him made Lance even sleepier. He felt out of place here but Shiro felt warm and the warmth reminded him of home. “Thanks for bringing me here,” Lance mumbled as they stopped outside the assigned room.

“No big deal. It’s nice to meet you, I hope to see you more tomorrow,” Shiro said and bowed slightly and hurried off. Lance quietly walked into the room and set his stuff down. Sighing he put away some of his clothes and set up the small bed and toys for Azul before letting her out. Sitting on the bed he looking over the small headband he had taken. It was cold in his warm hands. Sighing he shoved it in his drawer to forget about it and curled up in bed, tears finally escaping his eyes. Azul hopped up next to him and curled up in his arms. He whimpered and pressed his face into her, sobbing quietly. “I just wanna go home. I like Shiro and the Queen and King so far but, I’m not welcome here. This isn’t where I belong…” he whimpered as he curled up tighter, finally passing out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is at the empire now, but how is he supposed to settle in and relax here?

Lance was startled awake by the room door being knocked on. He sat up quickly, forgetting for a moment where he was. He bit his lip as he remembered what had happened last night. Shaking his head he made sure he was decent before going to the door. 

Slowly he opened it to see one of the guards, the small one, standing outside the door. “They said Breakfast is in an hour, so get cleaned up your highness,” they said. Lance nodded and smiled softly at them. “Thank you for telling me,” He said before closing to door. Azul jumped from the bed and rubbed against Lance’s legs.

“Goodmorning baby,” he said sweetly, smiling happily. He grabbed his bag and began unpacking quickly. He made sure to organize them correctly and went into the bathroom adjoined to his room. He put his face creams and washes down next to the sink. The bathroom was large with a hot tub size bath and white fluffy towels hanging next to the bath. 

He hummed quietly and smiled gently as he left, taking in the room he was given finally. It was a large queen size bed with dark blue covers and strikingly black and white pillows. The bed had a sheer white canopy around it, making it look princess like. He liked it though, it made him feel a bit more regal.

Sighing he went to go bathe and then got dressed in one of his favorite outfits. it was a pair of light blue tight skinny pants and a cotton dress shirt with blue patterns on the collar. He slipped on a blue teardrop sapphire necklace and a pair of slippers. he fixed his hair quickly before going back to his room and checking the time. 

He had just a little bit more time so he carefully pet Azul, making sure to not get too much of her fur on him and then left. He found the guard outside his room and smiled. “Do you mind showing me the way to the dining room?” he asked and the guard looked at him quietly. “Alright, it’s not that hard to learn your way around this place once you’ve been here,” they said, Lance couldn’t tell if they were a boy or girl, they had short hair but looked girlish but he decided it’d be rude to ask. 

He followed them quickly they walked surprisingly fast. As they arrived Lance smiled at the guard. “Thank you,” he said, feeling a bit better from not having been too pressured by them. He walked in quiety and tried to keep his jaw shut as he looked around in awe. His eyes found Shiro almost instantly, it was hard to miss the guy. He was like a giant dog, a wolf maybe. 

Shiro smiled to Lance, bright and happy like last night. Maybe they didn’t know, neither would Keith, the other prince, that he was forced to come here. He wasn’t asked, he wasn’t given a choice in coming here. Though he had to pretend as if he wanted to be here, as to assure his”family” that they would prosper with money. 

“Lance! Come sit next to me!” Shiro said, smiling brightly as he patted the seat next to him. Lance slowly nodded and shuffled over, sitting down. Keith glaced to Lance, smirking slightly as he noticed Shiro’s excitement. “Did you sleep well?” Shiro asked, beaming happily. 

“I did, thank you,” he responded smoothly, forcing on a sweet smile. The queen and king came in and thankfully breakfast went without anything huge happening. As Lance got up he smiled to Shiro again. “I’m going to go explore the gardens, I saw them on the way in and they looked so fascinating.”

Shiro nodded and smied again. “Alright, i’ll be down in a little bit, make sure to tell one of the guards that accompanied you last night that you’ll be there,” he said before going to his parents and starting a conversation. Lance nodded and hurried off, telling the guard from the morning where he was heading. 

He managed to get there without getting lost. Slowly he walked through the pathways, taking in the rose bushes and other flowers planted next to them. He leaned down, taking in the small blue flowers along the edge of the pathway. Lance sighed, standing up and looking towards the small maze. Somehow he ended up in the maze, finding a gazebo in a small part of it. Sitting down Lance rested under the shade of the gazebo. 

His thoughts wandered, thinking of Hunk and then his “family”. “Found you,” the sudden voice making Lance jump out of his thoughts. It was Shiro, standing there with a gentle smile on his face. He walked closer and sat down across from Lance, smiling gently. “Why are you faking a smile around us?” 

The question made Lance’s jaw drop, how had he noticed? Was he just that observant, Or perhaps he had experience faking a smile around those he felt uncomfortable around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give my tumblr a visit~! I will answer any questions you have about this!! I hope you enjoyed reading it so far!
> 
> https://shanceshklance.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has found out about Lance's insecurities after a bit of prying. They start to get closer to one another, Lance becoming more relaxed around him and his family.

Lance stared stunned at Shiro, unsure what to say. Quietly he looked away, chewing on his lip nervously. "How'd you know..?" he mumbled as he looked up to him with scared eyes. Shiro laughed bitterly, smiling sadly.

"I know what a fake smile looks like because i have to wear one myself at times," Shiro said after a moment. 

"No way... I don't believe that... You just seem to have it all, you're perfect, perfect family, friends, it just doesn't make sense," he mumbled, looking at him quietly with wide eyes. Shiro laughed, the sound making Lance's heart throb softly at how pure it sounded. "I may have a great life but that doesn't mean i don't have my own hardships," he said as he sat down across from Lance. 

Lance stared at him with wide eyes, trying to take in all of what he said. He just nodded numbly and looked around again, fiddling with his hands nervously. "I didn't mean to assume that you didn't have hardships or anything... I just didn't know," he mumbled, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

Shiro sighed and smiled gently at Lance, finding the red cheeks quite cute. "It's alright, I can't really get upset with someone who looks so stunning," he flirted, smirk on his lips. At the compliment Lance's whole face turned red, the blush travelling to his ears and down his neck as well. 

"Thanks.." he mumbled under his breath, trying to calm down his bright red blush. Shiro just watched him fondly, loving the bright redness the boy had to him. Sighing he leaned back, relaxing visibly. Lance tried to calm down, taking a deep breath and scanning Shiro up and down slowly. 

They would be together from now on, the marriage was only a week and a half away. The thought of the marriage made doubt cloud over Lance's beautiful blue eyes. He was only here because he was needed to be, otherwise he would be useless for his family. Shiro furrowed his brow as he watched Lance go from blushing and open around him to closed off, eyes clouded. 

He wanted to say something but as he opened his mouth Lance stood abruptly. "I.. I'm sorry... I'm not feeling well so i'm going to retire to my room.." Lance said hurriedly and pretty much ran off. Shiro huffed and watched as the boy ran away, he knew something was going on in Lance's brain. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew he wanted to find out what it was. Sighing he stood, nodding to himself, tonight he would move closer to lance, show him they can work out.

Shiro honestly didn't want the marriage at first, but seeing Lance made him change his mind. Lance was so beautiful, long legs, soft looking skin, pink pouty lips, silky looking hair, and all that was missing was the aura. Someone so beautiful usually would be arrogant, cocky, stuck-up, holding their heads high with pride. Not Lance.. Lance looked away from eye contact, shrinking in on himself at even the slightest bit of attention from anyone. 

It just didn't seem right. There was no way someone with the ability to be one of the most beautiful people Shiro had ever laid eyes upon could be so shy because of nothing. It came down to two things: his family or himself. Maybe both, but Shiro would never know unless he got closer to the blue eyed beauty. 

Just seeing Lance made his heart pound with excitement and his chest tighten. Shiro wanted to get closer to him, to know him, to wed him, and maybe even bed him one night. To do that he had to get closer to him, and the only way to do that was to trap him with no escape. No way to avoid eye contact and no way to escape from his questions. He would trap him in his room, and make him talk. He just needed to know what was going on inside that beautiful little head of his. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dinner had been quiet and uneventful for everyone. Lance was the first to escape to his room, sighing as he visibly relaxed. His shoulders were tense and he just wasn't comfortable here at all. The flirting from earlier was still on his mind, nagging like his mother about chores. Constantly there, the small looks, the gentle smile and the way Shiro's eyes slid over his body so subtly but so obvious at the same time. Just the way Shiro held himself made Lance want to praise him on his knees in so many ways... 

Lance shook his head, a red blush on his cheeks as he tried to rid himself of those thoughts. He wasn't here for romance or to be happy. He was here for his family, to bring wealth to his family. He sighed, slipping off his jewelry carefully and sat down on his bed. As he was about to lay down there was a knock on the door, startling him from thoughts suddenly. 

"Come in...?" he called out, thinking he had no right to tell them otherwise. This wasn't his house or room, never was and couldn't ever feel like it. His jaw seemed to fall to the floor as Shiro suddenly walked in, closing the door hurriedly and locking it. 

"Shiro?!" 

Lance gaped at him like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth as he stood up. Shiro nodded and looked at Lance seriously before sitting him down on his bed gently. "Earlier, you avoided my question in the garden," Shiro said with a gentle comforting smile. 

"I really want to know why you were faking your smile, why you seem so tense around everyone."

Lance honestly couldn't find any words for the shock he had, not only was Shiro worried for him but he was here in his room, with the door locked. His face turned a light pink as he tried to push those thoughts away, the words suddenly hitting him. "I just meant that... that i don't really feel at home here.." he mumbled, shaking his head in denial. 

"Nothing major, just not used to everything here y'know? This new place, so suddenly i was here and in about two weeks time i'm going to be married... I just there's no way I could feel comfortable."

Shiro hummed, thinking of his words quietly. It must've been a lot for the poor boy, especially so fast with how eager his parents were. He stood up and nodded. "Then I will do my best to make you feel at home, to make you feel like you belong here with us, alright?" 

Lance blinked at his offer and got flustered, standing up suddenly. "You.. You really don't have to Shiro, I'll be fine," he said, not wanting the other to worry himself out over this. 

Shiro just shook his head and caught his hand that was waving around in his shocked state. "I know i don't. I want to, for you, for my future husband..." he whispered, pressing a kiss to Lance's knuckles sweetly. 

"I'm going to assume that everything you told me wasn't all, but i won't push further tonight. Just make sure to get some rest tonight alright? I'll take you on a tour of the town tomorrow."

With that Shiro turned and left the room, leaving a blushing and startled Lance by himself. His knuckles tingled from the soft peck of Shiro's lips and the thought made his cheeks a darker red. All his anxious thoughts melted away like thin ice as he laid down in bed, beaming quietly to himself. Tomorrow would be great, a day with Shiro... A day to try and feel normal..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this took a while~ I hope you enjoyed it!! Please give my tumblr a visit~! (Ignore and grammatical errors since I usually write these up and then post them right after. I personally have a hard time reading my own writing.)
> 
> https://shanceshklance.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I moved this on here from my tumblr. Please give it a visit! 
> 
> https://shanceshklance.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am working on chapter three as of now, since i already have chapter one and two already done~


End file.
